


Flower and Fountain

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Ecthelion, during the sunlight years in Gondolin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower and Fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/gifts).



> I hope it's alright I ducked outside your requested pairs, this pic has had your name on it since you said you might like art sometime back in January. Happy not your birthday yet!

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/glorfindelecthelion_zpsyzbiswrt.jpg.html)


End file.
